


[Art for] Scientific Heresy

by Riverlander974



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Dubious Science, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Time Travel, experiments gone wrong, ignores all canon after IM2, inaccurate history, mashup of canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974
Summary: In the process of running the particle accelerator in his basement and save the day, Tony finds himself flung into the past where he has to take on a fight not his own if he wants to get home to stop Vanko. At least he had a chance to replace the old reactor that had been killing him with the new one before everything went sideways... But now he has no choice but to face off with family, friends, and old heroes, and none of that sounds remotely appealing. Well, okay, getting to meet them all during their glory days kinda does.But as it turns out, they're not exactly what he imagined, and his path home is a lot longer than he'd hoped it would be.And a lot more complicated.Artwork Masterpost for the WinterIronShield Bang 2018!





	[Art for] Scientific Heresy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scientific Heresy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664655) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector). 



> I obviously had WAY too much fun drawing _heaps_ of stuff for this fic, so I hope you all like the art and GO READ THE FIC!! Grav was amazing to work with, gave me fantastic material to work with from the very start, and was wonderfully supportive of all the art and my own efforts for my separate [written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543128) assignment in the bang.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/170882297062/scientific-heresy-chapter-2-by-antigravvector)

**First Meetings**

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/170882297062/scientific-heresy-chapter-2-by-antigravvector)

**Howling Commandos at Camp**

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/171199123430/scientific-heresy-chapter-10-by-antigravvector)

**Frozen in Time**

 

* * *

  

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/171246638742/scientific-heresy-chapter-11-12-by)

**Google**

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/171230951612/scientific-heresy-chapter-11-by-antigravvector)

**Agent Carter and Aunt Peggy: Through the Years**

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://riverlander974.tumblr.com/post/171246638742/scientific-heresy-chapter-11-12-by)

**And Tony Makes Three**

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned a lot of new stuff with this challenge, and I think I've improved - or at least got better at using my drawing program! My character faces still aren't super consistent, and I'm still practising my colouring, but yeah, I'm very proud of what I've managed.
> 
> You can click on each of the images to go to the accompanying tumblr posts if you like.


End file.
